


10+1 Gacha Pulls

by AniManGa19930



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10+1 Drabbles of several pairings generated prompt from Shidanmaker.</p><p>Pairing : yamasou, souyama, yamasouyama, tamatenn, nagiyama, tamaio, rikuio, souyamatenn, mitsuryuu, ryuumitsu and A SECRET PAIRING. Warning! Not everything is your type? Just skip them :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	10+1 Gacha Pulls

**Author's Note:**

> So I randomly generated some shidanmaker ship prompt/AU then I thought might as well truly write them lmao
> 
> the last one was generated by my friend, I only wrote it
> 
> And this is unbeta-ed

  1. **yamasou: soulmate au where you can’t lie to your soulmate**



It was a bit late. Everyone was already cleaning up after the birthday party, and the birthday guy himself was about to return to his room, carrying a paper bag full of presents. Sougo was a bit hesitant, but nevertheless, braved himself and called out to the older man.

“Uhm, Yamato-san, here… chocolate for Valentine’s Day…,” timidly the light-haired man offered a square-shaped box wrapped in black wrappers and purple ribbon.

“Ou! Thanks! So, is this an obligatory like the others’, or is it a special one?”

Knowing it was just a teasing and he wasn’t planning to actually confess, Sougo averted his eyes and replied, “W-What are you talking about? Of course, it’s the same as the rest of the mem… ugh my head…”

“Wrong answer~”

“E-Eh? It can’t be, Yamato-san is…” One couldn’t lie to their destined soul mate. When they do, both would receive a huge headache. However this…

“Are you happy? Or are you disappointed?”

Is it a dream? Or a reality?

“E-EH? That’s…”

Yamato stepped forward, cornering the younger man to his room’s door and smirked, “I like you, Sou… what’s the right answer?”

He was full, surprised and happy. If the eyes the glasses man gave was just an acting that he must be a really great actor because he couldn’t feel any headache. “……. Yamato-san, I like you. The honmei choco, would you please receive it?”

 

(honmei choco : special chocolate for the one you yearn for)

* * *

 

  1. **souyama: beiNG IDOLS**



(I was thinking to be lazy and just link it to my other fic with the same title but here it is :v)

 

“Heh~ so this is how fans see us, huh?” 

In reference to how to please the fans, sometimes idols do surf through the web, looking through several fans sites and forums. Particularly in giving fanservice, there are things they would stumble through. Fan works such as fiction stories, arts… and portrayal of them in relationship.

Sougo, apparently, was the most popular members to be portrayed in the works, paired with several of the members… and commonly, depicted as what fans called “the bottom”. Although, it seemed Yamato was the one aware of the rated works, fortunately. 

Scoffing loudly, Yamato’s PC monitor was the only source of light in the darkness of his room. “If only they’d known that guy’s true nature.”

Now, he had to stop being distracted and searched properly how to hide bruises and kiss marks.

* * *

 

  1. **souyamasou: One of them killing the other without knowing first.**



“I don’t like troublesome things.”

It was known to everyone, it was one thing their carefree leader always avoids.

Thus, he should just smile and listen obediently when Yamato casually compliments some female models. He should just ignore it when the green-haired man got especially close to someone else, especially none members, and came home late drinking outside with other people. He wouldn’t purposely delete or reject a call whenever the phone’s ring interrupted his alone time with his lover.

Sougo shouldn’t have let Yamato known that all he wanted to do was break the phone and locked the man away for himself, because this side of him would be just a burden.

* * *

 

  1. **yamasouyama: huddling for warmth**



“Get out.”

“That’s no fair, Yamato. I’m you, so it’s just fair.”

“Uhm, Yamato-san, it’s okay, the bed is enough for us three.”

“No.” Stubborn as he is. Even if the so-called alike man in another side of his lover’s side was his so-called parallel self, Yamato wouldn’t retaliate. This was a hot-spring trip he had planned since weeks ago to spend with his lover. He wouldn’t let his parallel self to disturb them.

“You know, I also don’t like to share Sou, so maybe you’re the one who should move away.”

“Huh?!” Yamato was rarely pissed; it was amazing how his other self could shorten his fuse this fast. “You have your own Sou, didn’t you? Then just go back.” Protectively holding his lover his embrace, Yamato kicked his other self away from the futon.

The so-called incubus version of his self who remarkably look very much alike his Halloween costume last year grinned and casually dodged it by flying. “It’s cold anyway, sharing three body heat is better, right?”

Is it possible to remove your parallel self? Yamato was about to find it out by himself.

* * *

 

  1. **mitsuryuu: they won't stop laughing so shut up them with a kiss**



“Hahahahaha”

It was very rare, really rare. He supposed sometimes he did get to see him being this loud and open, but today he wasn’t enjoying it”.”

“Tsunashi-san… Stop. It wasn’t funny…” Almost pouting, Mitsuki sent a glare towards the taller man.

“S-Sorry, but hahahaha… that… you… hahahaha”

Oh, alright. Indeed it was quite funny when he almost kicked the Yaotome Production President when they both admitted about their relationship, asking for permission and was shot down coldly. But was it that funny for him to laugh this much?

“Tsunashi-san,” catching the other’s attention for a moment, Mitsuki reached over the table, grasped the other’s cheeks tightly and quickly pressed his lips to the other’s.

“MMPH?! Mmph…ha….. Mitsu… mmmph…. Ha… nngh… mmph…”

“Fua… Hehe, now you can’t laugh.”

TRIGGER’s wild and ero beast Tsunashi Ryuunosuke was completely flustered and beat red by his lover two years younger and 25cms shorter.

* * *

 

  1. **tamatenn: LET'S DANCE**



Loud and rush. The tall pudding man suddenly came over to him when they music came on. Obviously because Tenn was the closest to him right at the moment, he was just impulsively invited him.

“That’s not how you ask someone to be your dance partner, Yotsuba Tamaki?”

Unfamiliar with any etiquette or rules, Tamaki replied with a big “HUH?!” and an almost annoyed look. Nevertheless, the boy was always ready to be corrected if must. “Then how?” Despite his voice sounded like he wasn’t.

Smirking and leaning closer. With his costume barely covering his body due to the Arabian setting, Tenn pressed his hands on the man’s broad chest, “Shall we have some fun, Yotsuba Tamaki?”

His fun seeing the other’s bewildered and flustered expression was interrupted by a loud cough behind, “That devil over there! Our Tama is still pure, so please do it moderately.”

* * *

 

      1. **Nagiyama: LET'S DANCE**



 (this is also my friend's. i thought since the prompt was the same as tamatenn, i didn't include it earlier, but i couldn't help myself)

"Yamato, would you honour me with one song?"

Down on one knee like a perfect prince he looked as, Nagi was as always full of surprise. There was no one who could predict what kind of nonsense would come out from the pretty mouth. However, being in the same unit as him, Yamato was getting used to his antics, and less than surprised. Suddenly offering such invitation after listening to a song played from the television was nothing new as well.

Paying the poor blond on the floor with no mind, Yamato stretched his body sprawled all over the living room couch and flipped his magazine casually, "Come back when you're a beauty."

Nagi looked as offended, standing abruptly and frowned in displeased, "OH! But I am a beauty!"

Well, that's true. The man himself is 100% perfectly aware of it. It didn't help especially since the members always reminded him of the fact, Yamato included.

"Then, come back when you're a beauty princess."

Shaking his head remorsefully, Nagi sighed in defeat, "What a handful of partner. Alright, please wait Princess Kaguya, I will dutifully complete your wish."

"EH? wait wait wait"

* * *

 

      1. **tamaio: 1 of them cooking dinner but its shit and the other totally taking the piss**



Oh, Buddha, just what is the substance in front of him looking so gooey and distasteful.

“What’s this, Yotsuba-san?”

Looking so proud of himself, Tamaki declared his creation, “For Iorin to be healthy special porridge ousama purin edition.”

Iori felt his headaches returning, stumbling slightly back to his bed, “Yotsuba-san… just why would you mix pudding and porridge—COUGH COUGH”

“Ah, ah, Iorin, you shouldn’t shout. You alright? C’mon, eat so you can take the pills. Don’t worry I made the porridge sweet so you can take the yucky pills.” Look at the cat-parka man looking so proud of his idea.

_Ahh… I wish nii-san and Ousaka-san will come back home faster…_

* * *

 

      1. **rikuio: You're really cute but im the worst at social interaction this is going 2 b p bad AU**



“Iori, how do I look?” Looking excited and proud, Riku jumped right into his unit partner’s room the moment after he was finished dressing. Today, their unit would shoot for their new unit song and they’d try their new costume.

 _So cute…_ Was what he thought, but Iori’s exterior side would never be honest, “…. Well, someone will look good if dressed properly.”

“What does that mean?!”

* * *

      1. **souyamatenn: holding hands & not being able to look them in the eye w/o being flustered**



This looks almost surreal, but Sougo could feel Yamato’s warmth slipping slightly onto each of his fingers as he entwined them.

 _Ahh… I can’t believe I’m really holding hands with Yamato-san…_ He was too embarrassed to even look at the other’s eye.

On the other side of the hand, another hand which wasn’t belonged to him did the same gesture. Observing quietly at the man they were holding.

The glasses man was hanging his head, looking straightly at the ground.

 _Look at him, so even he is unable to look at us in the eye…_ Chuckling to himself, Tenn asked the middle man teasingly, “Are you shy, Yamato?”

Shrugging awkwardly, Yamato replied without even looking away from the ground as if the snow piled up beneath their feet was the most interesting thing, “No… rather… my hands start to feel numb… Can you both let go?”

His reply was a unanimous and chorused “No.”

* * *

 

      1. **Ryuumitsu: I hold the umbrella when it rains**



(this was my friend’s prompt actually www but can’t resist to write them)

 

Just what kind of luck would it be to find TRIGGER’s Tsunashi Ryuunosuke standing in the middle of a downpour, soaked through his jacket jeans and completely unmasked from his idol face?

Mitsuki thought to himself to turn his heel and leave the man alone, but then he bit his lips and stomped loudly through the pool of water and approached the taller man.

“I heard man looks more sexy standing in the middle of the rain, but you will only get sick, you know.”

Finally taking notice of another person, Ryuu looked away from the sky he’d been staring at and smiled weakly at the younger man, “Ah, Mitsuki-kun. My bad… To have you seen me in such state…”

Hand holding tightly his umbrella, while his right point finger waved in a nagging manner, Mitsuki used his onii-san mode to reprimand the other, “Idols have to take care of their own body, you know.”

“Haha, you’re saying the same thing as Tenn and Anesagi-san…”, uncharacteristically, Mitsuki couldn’t see the warmth and gentleness the man usually portrayed through his smile.

Stepping forward and closer, Mitsuki raised his umbrella, “Get in. I won’t ask anything, so get in.”

Realizing the smaller man actually invited to share an umbrella with him, Ryuu began to laugh a little, “But, the umbrella won’t be enough, Mitsuki-kun.”

“Shut up and just get in!”

“Should I hold the umbrella instead?”

“I’m fine!”

“But your feet look painful…”

“…………. Please…”

"Gladly."

* * *

  **CAUTION! SECRET PAIRING!  
**

      1. **otoharuxsousuke: "I loved you but....."**



“I loved you… but right now, Musubi is more important.”

“Ha! Don’t get cocky! I’ve never even loved you!”

 

Sometimes, Otoharu couldn’t help but remembered that cold farewell in that one autumn. He could still remember freshly them clad in their winter coats, heading home after their college exam, and Sousuke’s departing back. He would sometimes look at the palm of his hand, the one which faltered for a moment whether he should stop the other or not.

Then he would stare at the picture of his dearly beloved and smiling deceased wife, clenching tightly at the hand as if it was a proof of a crime, “Forgive me…”

**Author's Note:**

> Review if any satisfy you
> 
> Happy Valentine Day  
> Happy Fundoshi Day  
> Also, Nikaidou Yamato, Happy Birthday  
> (2016/2/14)
> 
> Well then, Good Night!


End file.
